


Greed

by Ainako



Category: Sengoku Night Blood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainako/pseuds/Ainako
Summary: An AU of Sengoku Night Blood, if Yuzuki did not meet any other clan members.





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a brain-vomit that I somehow managed to write one night that I just can’t find any sleep. Also, I’ve used too few English IRL to remember the grammar rules I learned back in school so... yeah, I have no idea of knowing they’re the correct ones or not. The story is based on what was already revealed until chapter 10 of the game’s main story.

**Chapter 1**

 

Yuzuki eyed carefully towards the tall man sitting on a throne-like chair beside her. The large room they used as a strategic meeting place was dark, lighted only by oil lamps by the walls. It was barely dusk yet but inside this castle, everywhere were mostly just as dimly lit. Shinga was very different compared to her real world. At one glance of Oda’s castle, there were European style of architecture but inside there were __fusuma__  doors and and rooms with __tatami__  mats. Nothing of logic from her real world could be applied here.

 

However in the version of Sengoku history she’s familiar with, this man was not much different compared to the Oda Nobunaga in the stories. He was cold and cunning, with a huge presence, bigger ego, and even larger ambitions. Yuzuki did not deny she was reduced to complete intimidation to his deafening influence. It’s as if every fibre of her being just couldn’t refuse what he ordered her to do. Despite her heart never wanted to meekly obeyed him at all.

 

The heavily wounded Nobunaga, barking at her to give herself to him, presenting her body and her blood, was a scary image now burned permanently in her brain. With those cold eyes, he stared down at her and speak very slowly but very clearly. It’s as if he was moulding her will to his orders, making it seems she had always wanted to do exactly as he said. Exactly as he ordered it.

 

__“You are what’s going to be the most precious tool of this Oda Nobunaga’s march for unifying all of Shinga, woman.”_ _

 

Her fingers that was curled in a ball by her sides trembled again when she remembered those words he uttered just a few hours ago. Oh the process of him drinking her blood surely sent waves of euphoria all throughout her body, but it didn’t change any fact that her heart stopped from the sharp pain and her brain was screaming in fear. She was as if in the jaws of a terrible beast. Nobunaga’s hot breath over her neck, the hard clamp he had on her as if wanting to break her collar bone, and the sounds of him sucking her blood out of the wound made by his fangs, slowly making her visions darkened. When she came through, she was lying on the ground with Mitsuhide and Ranmaru beside her. The tides of the battle had changed significantly compared to before she had her blood drank. They were easily won, with Nobunaga leading his army to overpowered his opponent. Her eyes caught the gleaming gold hair of Demon Lord before she closed them again and wished she was not hearing those sounds of injured and dying men all around her.

 

“... your existence is much appreciated by this Oda Nobunaga, woman, for because of you we won a battle yet again. Are you not pleased?”

 

Yuzuki snapped out of her reminiscing and turned to the source of the voice. Nobunaga was back to his usual form; long dark hair tied neatly in a high knot, and eyes with the color of the moonless night. His vampire fangs were visible from his smile. Her eyes met his for a moment before she lowered her face to nod to his question. She could hear the Demon Lord chuckled in amusement, his metal gloved hand made a clicking sound as it tapped the armrest of his chair. It had barely been a few month since she awakened in this strange world they called Shinga but it seemed like her hope to ever return to her own world had become too distant. All that was real to her now was the cold invisible chain the man named Oda Nobunaga had around her neck. Obey him or die, Mitsuhide, his closest adviser, had reminded her. Escape and die, the Demon Lord had casually threatened her.

 

The post-battle meetings were usually short. After some complimenting and reviewing of today’s result, Nobunaga’s main generals were dismissed to their regular duties. Nobunaga remained in his seat, now with a scroll of sort on his lap that he immediately focused onto. Yuzuki thought to open her mouth to ask if she was needed by him but instead her eyes caught Mitsuhide’s gesture for her to follow him. Silently, Yuzuki bowed her head and hurriedly walked out of the dark room.  

 

“You are to return to your lesson in learning Shinga’s writings, but before that… please excuse me,”

 

Akechi Mitsuhide was always so very polite and proper. They were in the room she was given to use as her own and sitting by the small table on the tatami mat. The usually quiet man gently pulled the nape of her dress to expose her shoulders. For the first time, her body remembered how painful having her blood sucked so forcefully.

 

“It has bruised, and probably will be inflamed for a while, but nothing that will hurt you for more than a day, I believe.”

 

He carefully chose a small vial from his woven box of medicines and just as gently as if he was handling a babe, he spread some oil that left a cooling sensation on her skin. Almost instantly, the pulsing pain were dulled.

 

“I believe you understand that Lord Nobunaga was in a tight spot when he received those wounds. He had no choice but to rely on you to make sure he can go back to fight again.”

 

The way Mitsuhide formed his words made Yuzuki think he was trying to remind her that Nobunaga was not such a desperate man. True, Oda Nobunaga always move a few steps ahead of his enemies, all thanks to his brilliant strategy and competent Generals. But even then, he could still be caught by surprised, especially by his enemies’ cunning tricks.

 

“You had been a miracle sent to Oda Nobunaga’s army to help our course. Without you, some of us would have already in our graves. We owe a great deal from your presence alone, Yuzuki.”

 

Mitsuhide paused. His eyes were gentle. His fingers were touching Yuzuki’s cheeks. She could feel the heat rising up and made her blush. But as much as she wanted to turn away, Mitsuhide’s name escaped from her lips instead.

 

Slowly, as if time itself had paused for them, his face got nearer to her and he whispered softly directly to her ears.

 

“...I know he was desperate, but watching Lord Nobunaga drank so much of your blood, so voraciously… I was scared myself. When you passed out, Lord Nobunaga yelled your name so worriedly as if he had killed you… and I was watching the moment you die. I was afraid I would be so consumed in my emotions…” the gentle man paused, as if fearing the very words that he would say next. “… that I would have betrayed Lord Nobunaga again.”

 

Mitsuhide rested his chin on her shoulders with his two hands holding hers. His hands were slightly trembling. They stayed that way for a few minutes, embracing and sharing the weight of the emotions. He was warm. He was tender. Supposedly he is the person who betrayed Oda Nobunaga in her real world which led to the famous general’s death. But this Akechi Mitsuhide… he had betrayed his Lord before, but was graciously pardoned. And now he said he would betray him again? For her sake?

 

No, she said to herself. Yuzuki would never forgive herself if he ever did. She took a deep breath, smelling the faint lavender-like scent he always had, and returned the embrace. She tried to show him a smile as she told him she will be alright. From the way he sighed, it must have not been very convincing.

 

Despite he said he was supposed to give her lessons on Shinga’s letters, Mitsuhide told Yuzuki to rest instead. He kissed her lightly on her hands before bidding goodnight.

 

The wide windows showed her the crescent moon. Her sleep was dreamless.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Yuzuki woke up a bit later than usual the next day. Perhaps the loss of blood yesterday made her a bit sluggish, it was quite a challenge to force herself up from bed, eating her breakfast that was waiting for her by the door, and getting out to find something to do. Other than to make herself present for wars, Yuzuki didn’t really have an official job or duty while in the castle. The other guards and personnel treated her like a lady of the castle; they would just step away or not directly looking at her when she’s near. Her solace in this huge castle was with Nobunaga’s closest vessels. She made her way to the stable to find one of them.

 

Ranmaru was there, just as she expected. The young boy was a bit surprised to see her, however.

 

“Yuzuki, are you sure you’re well enough to be up already?”

 

“Yes. I’m okay now. Don’t worry, Ranmaru.”

 

The boy - well, Yuzuki was sure he is no older than herself but the youthful twinkle in his eyes and the way he smiled made him look at least 5 years younger in comparison - was tending Nobunaga’s horse as well as the others in the stable. Yuzuki used to accompany him with his daily duties to fill her vacant times, and it had been quite a routine for her to help him brush the horses and clean their stalls. Seeing him doing them all on his own made her sorry for him, though he had explained he did them voluntarily. He really liked his duties that he smiled while doing his works. This morning though, the boy was not smiling as brightly as he used to.

 

“Are you sure? Yesterday you were quite pale before you were led to your room by Mitsuhide…”

 

Ranmaru’s slightly damped arm touched hers and it felt very comfortably cool. Cleaning the stable was a hard work, you worked out a sweat even if you’re not even trying to be as detailed as Ranmaru. But he had washed his hands, that means the stable was all clean now and work for the morning is pretty much finished.

 

Yuzuki only smiled and nodded to him as he asked her again if she was alright. Sighing, he took her hand and led her to the gardens. Under a cherry blossoms tree by a small pond, he told her to wait. The seasons come and gone in Shinga, but not with the passing of time as her real world had been. It should have been nearly Fall now, but yet some of the cherry blossoms were still hanging by the branches. Petals fell onto her palm as she caught them. Despite being in another world, the cherry blossoms were still just as pretty.

 

“Sorry to make you wait, Yuzuki.”

 

Ranmaru said as he lifted a bundle of something under a thin cloth over his hand. He opened them to reveal several riceballs and gestured her to take one. The cloth he spread onto the ground and they sat side by side, nibbling through their snacks. However Yuzuki couldn’t find her appetite to eat more than a few bites. She didn’t even finished her breakfast just then. There was something that worries her, and Ranmaru could see it.

 

“Lord Nobunaga really needs you, Yuzuki.”

 

“I know, Ranmaru. I know…”

 

The area which Nobunaga had bitten her seemed to pulse when she heard Nobunaga’s name. It’s not hurting anymore, even the bruising had fade. Yet it seems to answer to his name.

 

“Do you really don’t like it to be Lord Nobunaga’s savior?”

 

Yuzuki slowly rested her head on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“I wanted to be useful to him, yet I can’t seem to do that without him walking on eggshells with my life. What if he killed me by accident? I can’t ever forgive myself if put him in that situation…”

 

Ranmaru was silent as he gently placed his arm around her shoulders to hug her. He was such a nice boy. His hair is soft and smelled so clean. She let her body relaxed and leaned on him even more. An invisible weight began to pull her eyelids closed. Yuzuki always found it easy to lay down her worries around this boy. Sleep is creeping up to take her again. Yet her mouth still managed to speak in between her consciousness.

 

“Would you ever forgive him if he accidentally killed me, Ranmaru?”

 

He didn’t answer. Instead, he brushed his lips lightly on Yuzuki’s cheeks. To her ears alone, he whispered, “I would never let anyone harm you…”

 

'Even if he is Oda Nobunaga', he seemed to continue, but it was under his breath and not meant for her to hear. The spot where the Demon Lord drank her blood is pulsing again. They matched the rhythm of Ranmaru gently humming an unknown song to her ears. Her shallow dream was herself standing in between the Demon Lord and his loyal vessels. She must have cried for how Ranmaru stopped humming and instead repeating that he is going to protect her, and that she will be alright.

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Yuzuki didn’t realized how long she slept in Ranmaru’s arm. When she came through, she was back in her room, lying on the tatami with a wet towel over her forehead. Ranmaru must have carried her back inside. Judging from how low the sun is already from the horizon, most of the day had already passed. Fixing her face, she stepped out of the room again. This time, she headed towards the study room.

 

The study room - not much different than the library she had been in her original world - held many shelves of books and scrolls, varied in thickness and age. Some seemed very old while some with ink just only dried. Seems like Oda Nobunaga has a hobby of transcribing and copying old texts, he would try to do them anytime he has free.

 

Yuzuki skimmed through the shelves for a book she can practice her reading and sat down quietly by the table prepared just for her there. It was not long before she could hear the hurried steps of someone rushing to and fro the hallway. It belonged to none other than the tall Katsuie.

 

“Yuzuki! Why are you not in your room?! I looked all over for you!”

 

Katsuie is a delightful change of a man. He looked very threatening and dangerous, but he would easily cry at every single thing over her. The tall man hurried to where she was sitting and took both of her hands in his grasp. He was definitely crying in worry. Unlike the few men she knew back in her real world, Katsuie took no shame in crying. He may look like much older than her in comparison, but Yuzuki couldn’t help to adore and spoiling him. She showed him her smile and ruffle his crimson hair a bit as she told him she is fine now.

 

“Ranmaru said you were unwell today, so I went to your room to give you some snacks I stole from Nagahide but then I can’t find you…”

 

“Oh so you ARE the one who took my rice crackers!”

 

Another voice came from the study’s entrance, and another tall man came in. Nagahide acts coldly in the open, but Yuzuki knew he can be very warm in private. It had been one of her little secrets for him to come by her room for a short talk before bed. Most of the times they just talk about their day, but sometimes he would bring her snacks, toys, and little trinkets. He said they’re just something he mindlessly brought back, but she knew he intentionally chose them for her, just to see her smile. Nagahide is not honest, but he is very kind.

 

“Shut it, Nagahide! You tricked me into buying them for you in the first place, so they’re mine to give anyway!”

 

Yuzuki simply smiled looking at the two of them. They’re always arguing, but they’re actually good friends. After she calmed them down, she asked them to sit by her side. Nagahide aided her to read some of the Shinga characters, while Katsuie tried to do the same… Well, Katsuie was not a book smart type of person, and he admitted it. He didn’t like anything that required him to sit quietly for a long time.

 

“We can go boar hunting again, Yuzuki! That’ll sure put more energy in you. I’ll train you until you’re as strong as I am!”

 

“Idiot! Obviously you’ll just drain her with that foolish use of energy. Is your head really filled with nothing but boar meat?”

 

“The fuck?! Are you sayin’ that I’m stupid??! Try and say that again to my face, I dare ‘ya!!”

 

Yuzuki touched lightly on their arms and made a gesture with a finger over her lips. This is not exactly a library, but she had told them it’s better to be quiet in this type of place. The two of them, for some reason, accepted her wishes and would try to be keep their voices low. Both of them blushed slightly and sat back down. She rested her head on Nagahide’s shoulder and held Katsuie’s large palm in her hand over her lap. They seemed to read her mind, as they always would.

 

“I’m gonna be so strong, I won’t need your blood anymore. So… just you wait, Yuzuki!” the gentle Katsuie said softly as he kissed her hand.

 

“I’m not going to let you go unpunished if you put your foolish self into trouble again, woman. I won’t go easy with my punishment.” Nagahide bit lightly on her ear while he whispered his ‘threat’.

 

As much as she wanted to stay there between them, they were soon summoned for military strategy reasons. They left her alone in the archive room. For once, it felt so cold and lonely again.

 

Looking at how it’s soon going to be dark, she gathered the scrolls and books she took before and returned them to where she found them. That was when she saw the old looking book that seemed to have fallen to the back of the shelves. With a little reach, she grabbed it and press it down to fix the bent it suffered. There’s so much dust, it must have fallen back there for a long time while no one realized it.

 

She worked out her memory of Shinga letters to read the title, but the book had been moderately warped by age. “Theory of Vampirism” was all she could read. Theory? Of course, vampires are only limited to the Gekka tribe. There are normal human beings in this world, but the Gekka tribe are descendant of the ancient tribe that was closely blessed by the deity-like being called the Himemiko. After she mysteriously disappeared, the original capital of Shinga fell to destruction and got separated and dispersed . They later formed a new tribe among themselves and currently at war to claim unification.

 

Nobunaga was one of those individuals who was aiming for such massive ambition. He can be cold and merciless, but everything he does has a meaning, and they served a bigger purposes. Like how he demolished and entire town to force its citizen to move away because the monsters called yakuma had made a nest nearby. There is no good strategy to protect the town every day, so it’s better just chase the people away, he must have thought. But it was not a popular move, and everyone blamed Nobunaga, the Demon Lord. That led to his own men doubting him then eventually betraying him. Nobunaga fought and overpowered them.

 

She goes through the faded pages until her eyes caught a line talking about how vampires are born…

 

**Chapter 4**

 

She didn’t realize the sun had set when a palace aid called for her to join the other vassals for dinner. She hurried there, and saw everyone already sat by their assigned seats with a gorgeous meal set in front. Her appetite still not completely there, but she still tried to get as much food as she could down her mouth. The vassals were lively talking about their day, but she could feel Nobunaga was looking straight at her. She could feel her cheeks warming up, but she didn’t dare to meet his gaze. When he stood up after finishing his meal, he called her to his room.

 

Yuzuki still felt a bit embarrassed seeing the futon laid side by side as they always does. Every other night Nobunaga would ask her to sleep together in his room for reasons she no longer knew. Before was because there’s a risk of his enemies attacking in the middle of the night. Now, almost nothing dared to step into the castle yet he still called her to sleep in his chamber.

 

She changed to her sleeping attire and realized she had kept the old book in her pocket. Not knowing how Nobunaga would react seeing his precious books being rolled up that way - he might be angry - she quickly hid them under her pillow. Just in time before that low tone voice of the Demon Lord whispered to her ears. He hugged her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulders.

 

“You’re still trembling from me. Do I still scare you so much even after I’ve taken good care of you?”

 

“No that’s not… I’m not good being whispered at, I get sensitive, my Lord.”

 

“Heh so you’re calling me ‘my Lord’? Did you not say my name with that sweet voice of yours just a few nights ago while I kissed your neck?”

 

His breath was hot on the back of her neck. He gently pulled her hair away to make way for his lips to directly touched her skin. Yuzuki could feel her entire body shuddered and wanted to melt away.

 

“It’s not your job to worry how much useful you are to me. You just listen to me and do as I say…”

 

Yuzuki laid her hands on his arms now circling her waist, pulling her softly to lean on him. His entire being was unlike his eyes; he was warm and made her think she is completely safe.

 

“I just want to be more of your use without you worrying over me… but I’m just too weak…”

 

Nobunaga lifted her chin so her eyes met his gaze. This close, she knows he could hear how hard her heart was beating. Those eyes seemed to burn a hole into her skull, yet she couldn’t look away.

 

“All you need to know is how powerful this Oda Nobunaga is. I am not that pitiful to be asking strength from a woman, especially from…”

 

‘From someone that I love’, he was supposed to say, but those words never left his lips. Similar words never left her lips as well.

 

He bit her lightly on her neck and licked the droplet of blood it produced. For a moment, he glowed in that beautiful gold as his Awakened form. That majestic form was kept for two seconds before he returned to his dark hair and darker eyes. As carefully and he could, Nobunaga pressed her down to lay on the futon and kissed her on the forehead, on her lips, and directly over her heart. They left a burning sensation on her skin.

 

“You’re mine, body and soul. Remember that always.”

 

Yuzuki’s memory of what happened afterwards were hazy but she remembered the heat of his touch, his kisses. She remembered hearing him chuckled in amusement as his names escapes her lips. But other than that, everything was masked with his tender touch.

 

**Chapter 5**

 

Yuzuki ran deeper towards the forest while limping and one hand covering the open gash on her side, trying to keep herself from bleeding out. It was another battle and she was present as always, but the enemy must have made the connection between her and Nobunaga’s army sudden boost of power when they are at the disadvantage. Some of the enemies attacked her through the several men Nobunaga had entrusted with her safety, while him and his vassals were lured further away from her. Yuzuki had no choice but to rely on her ability to run. She thanked Katsuie’s rough physical training in her heart.

 

No weapon but her own two legs, she ran towards where Nobunaga and his men were heading. But the enemy knew that’s the first thing she’s going to do. They blocked her path and some shot arrows towards her. One grazed her side while the rest missed. She didn’t give herself time to fall down from the wound; she turned the other way and ran.

 

The forest was too dense, but her being considerably smaller than most people, she managed to squeeze between the large trees and kept on going deeper. What she didn’t see was the few meters high cliff hidden by the greens where she fell, landing on her unsteady feet. She quickly pulled herself close to the walls of the cliff to hide herself from her assailants, holding her breath. When their voices faded away, she let a deep sigh of relief.

 

She looked at her wound on her side and winced by the numbing pain. Blood would not stop pouring out of it. Her left foot was enlarged at the ankle. She must have twisted it on her way down. As much as she wanted to stay and wait for Nobunaga to find her, she knew she couldn’t sit put. The yakuma will appear soon, because of the smell of her blood. A low hum of a beast’s sound confirmed that. Biting down her lips to contain her pain, she rose up and on the run again.

 

“I have to find Nobunaga and the guys…”

 

She told herself. Her eyes are now half closed from both fatigue and the loss of blood, yet she still made sure her steps are continuous. Her eyes caught the sun from behind the dense treetops. West. Nobunaga and the others were heading west before.

 

From out of nowhere, a giant beast stood in front of her and growled. The yakuma. It didn’t give her much time to turn around, it slashed its large claws at her and she had just enough time to not let it hit her from the front. Her back seared in unimaginable pain. The claws went deep into her.

 

Yuzuki fell face first to the ground. Every single fibre of her muscle was afraid to move, but she needs to run away. Another cliff is just a few steps away, and underneath she could hear the roaring of the water.

 

From afar, faint shouts of her name was heard. Hope of being saved gave her a touch of strength to drag herself up while the yakuma distracted with the voices. She didn’t think much before feeling her entire weight being at the mercy of the gravity, and fell into the river below. All she remembered was the distant voice of her friends yelling for her as she submerged in the cold water, letting it washed her away…

 

When she woke up, her whole body was in pain and could not move. It was dark except for a blurry light from a nearby candle. Her eyes could not make out the person who was beside her, but from the scent of mute lavender she could tell it must have been Mitsuhide. He gave her forehead a kiss and said something she couldn’t focus on, before leaving for a moment. He must have gone to call for her friends, but darkness took her conscious away just as soon as multiple hurried steps coming towards her arrived.

 

In and out of the dark, she went. Yuzuki couldn’t tell from her sight, but just from their voices and their scents, Ranmaru and Mitsuhide took turns between themselves to tend to her, while Nagahide and Katsuie would come whenever the former two was called for another matter. Nagahide would whispered of all he intended to do to punish her for worrying him, while Katsuie openly cried with her hand held close to his lips. Nobunaga was there sometimes, but he never said or do anything. Yuzuki could only tell he was there from his thin scent of fragrant wood. She tried so hard to get her voice to come out but nothing except her tears fell down her eyes.

 

**Chapter 6**

 

What must have been weeks, Yuzuki finally could keep her conscious and look properly at her friends as they sat all around her. They told her they took almost two days to find her quite far down the river, instinctively holding on by a stray branch and somehow managed to pull herself out of the water to the rocky banks. The battle with the enemy was won purely motivated by their desperation to save her, but taking care of the yakuma was very challenging. Yuzuki could see bandages on Ranmaru, telling her that the boy must have been fighting so hard to get to her. Her heart hurt seeing him injured because of her.

 

Katsuie insisted on helping Yuzuki to eat by spooning the rice porridge to her lips, while holding her up to sit. There was a bickering between him and Mitsuhide as well as Ranmaru saying he shouldn’t force her to sit up, and Nagahide pointing out how awkward he was trying. Yuzuki simply smiled in response and mouthed her gratitude towards the men. Nobunaga only appeared beside her at night, it seems. She gathered all her strength to reach her hands towards him. Only after his large hand held on to hers, feeling his warmth, did she closed her eyes and sleep.

 

But Yuzuki knew, from the looks of her friends whenever they came to see her, they all hides a dark fear behind a smile and said she’s getting better by the days. She knew they were lying. She was not gaining any of her normal strength back. Turning to her side and moving her hand up to her chest was her only limit of movement. Her whole body heats up as if she was cooked from the inside by her everlasting fever. There had been countless healers and doctors come and went to see her, all ended up with their face on the floor as they begged for their life to Oda Nobunaga because they could not heal whatever it was that’s hurting her. One mentioned Yuzuki showed the signs of being poisoned…

 

“The yakuma…”

 

Ranmaru and Mitsuhide was tending to her lunch when she said it. From the changes of their expressions, she knew she was right. That slash from the yakuma back them must have poisoned her with its venom. The wounds on her back had healed but the venom was deep into her blood. She didn’t know if there is such a thing as anti-venom for the yakuma but to suggest them to start to try making one was out of the question. One, she has no knowledge to make an antivenom aside from the general idea that it was made with a weakened strain of the venom to a healthy white blood cells. This world relied on traditional herbs and simple chemistry. For a moment she wished she was back in her real world with modern science.

 

“This is nothing for you to worry about, Yuzuki. Go have your rest. We will save you…”

 

Mitsuhide’s soft voice lulled her to sleep again. She could feel him wiping away her tears as she faded to dreams again.

 

It was midnight when she woke up again. How many days had she been in bedrest, she couldn’t tell anymore. Nobunaga was sitting near her with his hand grasping on hers very firmly but gently.

 

“I will save you. Me, Oda Nobunaga, whom you had served well so far.”

 

Yuzuki couldn’t tell if he was telling her that or was reminding himself. His eyes looked so sad…

 

“I read a book about the Theory of Vampirism…” Yuzuki gathered all her strengths to speak to him.

 

His eyes went wide so uncharacteristically of him. He asked her where she found the book.

 

“In the archive, fell behind the shelves. It’s under my pillow in your room…”

 

She watched his eyes getting lowered and the grasp on her hands loosened. He murmured that he should have made sure every copy of the book to be disposed of. She asked him why, and he simply said so she wouldn’t have unnecessary ideas. He knew exactly what she was getting at.

 

“That’s a heresy of a book! Nothing in there ever proved anything!”

 

Yuzuki smiled and lifted his hand to her lips to kiss. Tears were wetting her cheeks again. Nobunaga is still not looking at her.

 

“I wanted to live… to continue this life with all of you that I love so much… please… Nobunaga…”

 

It took him a few minutes to finally turn to her with a hard expression. She mouthed her gratitude while he kissed her on the lips and on the forehead. She knew she’s asking him to do a very difficult thing. She would never forgive herself for making him doing this.

 

But she wanted to live. With him. With all of them.

 

Slowly, he placed his hands to scoop her up from her futon and carried her away in the dark.

 

**Chapter 7**

 

The whole castle was in uproar came dawn when Mitsuhide couldn’t find Yuzuki in her bed. Ranmaru had roused the whole guards who was on duty at the gates to name the one who passed through last night. None coughed a name. No one dared. That means only one man who could do it.

 

“I couldn’t find Lord Nobunaga’s horse. He took some jackets too it seemed.”

 

Nagahide reported to him. It’s certain Yuzuki’s disappearance was because of Lord Nobunaga, but why and where would they be? He couldn’t…

 

“Mitsuhide!! I found this book under Yuzuki’s pillow. I can’t read it, it’s too faded, but could this help us anyway…?”

 

Katsuie came running and he handed to Mitsuhide the book. It was such an old book with most of the ink already fading an the pages tattered apart, but he knew what it is. He was personally ordered by Nobunaga to destroy every single copy of the heresy of a book a few years ago. To think one copy still escaped his knowledge...

 

There is a page that seemed to be of frequent recent reference. He could feel his entire body paralyzed in dread. No. Lord Nobunaga would never…

 

“Mitsuhide, there is eye witness saying there’s a person who went into the forest nearby last night while carrying something in his hands. I think they’re heading towards the abandoned ruins deep inside…”

 

So it’s true…

 

“We must stop them! All of you, ride to the forest with haste! Lord Nobunaga is doing the most taboo.”

 

Inside the forest they went, calling for Lord Nobunaga and Yuzuki. It was a large forest and the path to the abandoned temple were no longer visible so it took them by midnight to find them.

 

Mitsuhide felt the dread on his knees of what he witnessed. His comrades, all lost all words. They stood there watching their Lord Nobunaga, complete in his Awakened form, blood stained the corner of his lips. On his lap, a limp body of a girl, with countless deep fang wounds on her neck to her breasts. Blood stained her pale skin. Her eyes glassy, devoid of life. Tears still wet on her cheeks.

 

The moon was full in the sky.

 

**Chapter 8**

 

“I have heard the same thing in my world… that if a vampire drinks a human blood, they in turn will become a vampire as well...”

 

“I have drank your blood countless times before, why haven’t you turn into a vampire by now?”

 

“...you need to drink my blood so much that it killed me. Only then I will reincarnate into one.”

 

Nobunaga held his silence. Yuzuki’s face was hidden from him as she rests her chin on his shoulders. They had been in that embrace since the moment he left the castle. To feel her frail body so close to him. Just a tiny amount of strength in his arms would break her, now she wanted him to drink her blood dry just so she could die and live again?

 

“I know I’m asking a terrible thing from you, Nobunaga. I am a terrible woman…”

 

“You had been my most valuable tool. I told you that so many times before!”

 

“I fell in love with you… I fell in love with all of you. Every one of you. I can’t choose just one. I wanted all of them to love me just the same. I wanted you to love me just as much I do for you. I am a terrible woman, Nobunaga. A selfish, and greedy woman… If this didn’t work, then I deserve death. I don’t want to hurt you, or any of them, anymore…”

 

Nobunaga went silent to what seems to be an eternity. He was not happy, that Yuzuki could tell even through her sight blurred by tears. But gently, he pushed away the hair that covers her ear and kiss lightly underneath it. He ran his tongue to taste her skin. Slowly he whispered,

 

“I care not about anyone else. All you need to know in this moment is that I love you. Now, let me hear your sweet voice, show me how much you love me, let me taste it in your blood. You are mine, body and soul. I will not allow you to think otherwise.”

 

He whispered her name before sinking his teeth deep into her neck. Yuzuki convulsed from the sharp pain, but soon her voice reduced to quiet murmur of Nobunaga’s name. Again and again, he punctured her skin, lapping on the blood that flows, changed the position of his fang and repeated the process. He could feel her body slowly losing strength. All that held her up was his hands on her back.

 

He decorated her neck with his fangs. He loosened her clothe and felt the soft skin of her breast with his lips before biting them as well. Blood dripped all over her. The extreme euphoria vampires like him felt when drinking blood was enhanced to a 100th degree. His head was filled with her scent, her voice, her blood. She was no longer saying anything when he finally stopped.

 

Yuzuki’s eyes were glassy and tears running non-stop down her cheeks. Her body is getting colder. She only managed to mouthed his name and run her fingers to his now blonde hair before she grew silent and unmoving. He put his head to her chest and heard her heart beating to a stop. Releasing all his woes and anger, he bit her shoulders as hard as he can and sucked all that’s left in her small body.

 

Her blood is colder now.

 

He could feel the wetness down his cheeks. He was crying. He, the great Oda Nobunaga, is crying for a young girl. When was the last time he cried? He couldn’t remember now. The first moment he met her was when she somehow got herself lost in near his battlefield. A lone girl with no knowledge of how to fend for herself. He brought her with him back to his palace and gave her a place to stay. Why? Nobunaga himself didn’t know. She seemed so frail, so defenseless, perhaps it triggers a mercy within him. But Yuzuki proven to be not just a fragile lass; she has a clear mind and a strong will. Many times he found himself smiling just thinking about the things she thought of. Nobunaga only kept her in case she could be useful to him and his conquest, but in return she became one of his close aids.

 

He noticed, of course, of how his retainers were getting just as fond of her. Ranmaru, perhaps because of the closeness of their age, got very close to her and most of the time when he couldn’t find her, Yuzuki would always be with the boy either in chores or just casually having tea. Mitsuhide, always the polite man, usually becomes the last person who would see her to bed, as he would check up on her health and well-being. Ever since he ordered Katsuie and Nagahide to train her physically, the three would always spend a lot of time in the open area in the castle, laughing and talking so merrily.

 

Nobunaga was jealous. The only times he got to have her for himself is when he asked her to accompany him while he was reviewing his reports. Her insights were not that necessary in his work, but he liked to have her within eyesight. She would many times tried to strike a conversation with him, but he prefers her to be relaxed. There are times he would demanded her to sit on his lap while he wrote his reports. Having seeing her blushing to her ears so near to his face was very amusing. After the threat of night attacks, he ordered her to sleep right next to him in his room. She was nervous at first. She must have expected Nobunaga would embrace her. He wanted to. By the gods, he wanted to hold her close and feel every inch of her body against him. But she is not his.

 

Yuzuki is his but at the same time she is not.

 

Her heart belongs to not just to Nobunaga. She belongs to all of them. She loved them all, and he loves her for loving all of them. He understands that, and he accepted that. Making her choose just one would make her sad. He didn’t want to cause her tears or her sorrow.

 

Only greed he could ask of her was her tender lips.

 

And now those lips are no longer saying his name.

 

She is dead. His precious Yuzuki is dead. Nobunaga had killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I reached this ending, it's already few hours before I should start getting ready for work, and I have lost whatever drive that made me wrote this in the first place. I personally don't like this ending (because I love the idea of poly!Yuzuki and I want her a happy ending) but I just can't carry the story any further, so I'm sorry I had to leave it as it is. Oh, I'm also very AroAce - I'm completely not qualified to write about a Poly relationship - so my ideas of what is romantic might be a bit skewered compared to everyone else.


End file.
